The Guy Next Door
by jay4life
Summary: SORATO. HOLD. Sora moves in and meets a guy that she's becoming really good friends with. He's her next door neighbor and at dances, he askes Sora out but it's a surprising thought that she said....


The Guy Next Door

* * *

Quote - "And I can't take it...what am I waiting for? My heart is still breaking; I miss you even more. And I can't fake it, the way I did before when I hated you, but at the same time I love you more than I will ever do." This is my quote and has to do something with this story.

Chapter One - A Whole New World

When the moving vans entered the cemented driveway, butterflies rushed into my stomach as I walked toward my new home. _I just can't believe it. This is the 5th time I'm moving and I'm still not use to it. What new things will enter as I walk into this whole New World?_

I stepped up to the stairs but bounced back. I really didn't know why but as I got closer to my room, I get more nervous. Then right in front of my ruby red eyes, boxes all piled up just about to touch the ceiling. One thing is for sure, I bet friends will travel through me when schools going to start once more. That's what they do to me every time a new kid comes in.

I take one box at a time and start to place the thing where I think they should go. Moving is one of my fears. But my diary is the only way I could express how I feel. When the filled boxes turned to be empty, I decided to go downstairs to think for just a spear time. One I got in front of my door, I looked around to see what's in stored for me.

My pink flip-flops clapped against the ground as I started walking up to the park just a few feet away for my newly bought house. One I got there; I immediately jumped on the swing enjoying my time thinking about the thoughts going through my head.

I looked around and see people holding hands and being close together. It's been a long time when I had been dating. Then I saw an old man on the street right next to the park shaking his change in a coffee cup. He asked for a dollar but told the man to give it up.

"I'm hungry little girl. I've been sitting and starving here for about three days and can't live much longer."

I really thought that it's not true. I just bet my dollar he'd spend it on drugs. I turned back on him and began to walk away. But then I heard a little voice inside saying, what if it's really true that he's starving and can't live much longer? What if it's not for him; does he have a family? I turned back and gave him some spear change of my own.

Thought that was the right thing to do. People do the right thing all the time for disasters. (Ex. of today - Katrina, Tsunami, and other things for diseases, HIV, obesity, charity, homeless and other.)  
_What's there to loose? You're helping other people and that's the right thing to do. _

I walked home thinking of the poor man and what we can do to help the homeless that I didn't know I dropped my purse with my diary in it. Then I heard a voice shouting, "hey miss!"

I turned back and saw a guy right in front of me. He was wearing a shirt with the words "thE tEeNaGe WoLvEs" printed on it. The guy was also wearing a baseball cap that hid his hair color but a slight lock of blonde around his forehead. Army shorts and as he looked up, he was wearing dark blue sunglasses. He was catching his breath while looking to the ground and bending his knees. Finally he stood up holding my purse. The guy hesitated for a while when looking into my face as if something was wrong. He shook his head and then he said...

"Ummm... sorry to disturb you miss, but I think you might have dropped your bag," he confessed while handing my bag to me.

I looked down at my purse that he was holding and then turned back up with my usual smile, "Thanks! It's good to know your here or else my purse would've ended up in the wrong hands, right."

"Yeah, good to know." He said looking into my eyes even though I couldn't see his.

He held my chin up to make my ruby eyes make contact with his once more. The guy smiled and said while letting go of my chin gently, "Sorry about that but I'm just trying out something I saw and that I'm kind of curious here and there."

"It's okay, thanks anyway. I mean about the bag and all."

I turned around but heard him shout once again, "but wait, what's your name?"

"Sora, what's yours?"

"Matt," then he paused;"ummm... maybe I'll see you around sometime!"

"Yeah, you too. I guess?"

Then he walked off entering the house right next door. I took a right and went toward my house. That night, I've been thinking about Matt. It's August 31st and that a few more days 'til I'm going to a school called Odaiba High.

* * *

August 31st  
Dear Diary,  
Today was kind of weird. I got nervous entering my new home. Then I walked to the park and wondered if the homeless man was kidding about him starving and not going to last. But I gave him some spear change of my own anyway. On my way for the park, I dropped my purse but I didn't notice. It's just that I was thinking a lot. Then a guy just ran up to me saying he found my purse which had my diary in it. I know I should leave it home but there's a lot in my mind that I want to express and that I might not remember that thought. Well, the guy and I talked for a while and I realized he hesitated a lot. Then he held up my chin and said sorry for some reason.  
When I said thanks for the last time, he asked what was my name. Oh yeah, his name is Matt. I kind of noticed he was about the same age as me and that he was very curious a lot. Well he said that to me. As I was heading toward my house, he turned to the house right next door. I was worried about moving but Matt kind of made it kind of better. So this neighborhood is kind of, one of the best I've lived it. So far. Okay, write to you later. Have to go and take a shower or something like that.

Always,  
Sora Takenouchi

* * *

That night while Sora was taking a shower, Matt rang the doorbell.

"Hello, who are you?" Sora's mom wondered.

"My name is Matt. I'm here to give your daughter, Sora, something."

"Ohh... ok, come in. Go right ahead. She's somewhere upstairs."

"Thank you!"

Matt looked up and then shook his head once again, went upstairs and noticed a sign that read Sora's Room. He entered her room when Sora was about to get out from the bathroom. (Which was in her room) As she shed out of her bathroom, she wondered who that person was and then saw the dark blue sunglasses hanging out of his right pocket. The baseball cap which was struggling in his hand, "The Teenage Wolves" t-shirt that was about to reach his knees and the army shorts hanging loose looking like it was capris. (Not trying to make Matt look all gangstery) Sora got shocked that the guy that she just met, was right there in front of her, spinning around her computer chair. Matt got dizzy and then fixed his sight vision. He was surprised that all Sora's wearing was a cotton white towel wrapped around her body with little droplets of water from her orangy-redish hair clinging to the hard, wooden floor as they drip down.

"Ummm... I guess this is not the right time to give you this," Matt said holding out a rolled paper in front of her.

Looking down on what I'm wearing which is basically a towel then,"yeah, it is. Would you mind if I get dressed first?"

"No not at all." He replied.

So I grabbed a clump of clothes and head toward the bathroom. About a few seconds later, I entered my room with my first look on Matt. He was once again staring at me, which is really bothering me right now. I looked down again and that I guess he was surprised on what I was wearing. It's just I grabbed a clump of clothes not realizing this is what I was wearing. A tight white tank top with short tiny shorts that almost show my entire thigh. At the left back pocket of my dark blue shorts, stamped right on there were words saying "SeXy BaBiI"

I walked up to Matt and asked him," What were you going to give me?"

His mouth was wide open and that it seemed that his eyes were hypnotized or something like that. He handed me the scrolled paper. I unwrapped the red ribbon and unrolled the long tan piece of paper. I put on my headphones first which were connected to my boom box. Then began to read the writing.

* * *

Welcome!

Dear Student, Sora Takenouchi,  
We welcome you to our school, Odaiba High School. Freshman - Senior. We hope this school year would be a good year for you. I have assigned Matt to tour you around the building so you could get a little bit of info. About our school. Ask as many questions as possible to him. There will be six dances this year, just to let you be aware of that and it's your choice to go or to not go. It's just a night of fun for a different occasion. Your schedule will be in the next page. Have a great junior year!  
Thanks, your principal,  
Mrs. Stacy Hinkhouster

* * *

Sora's schedule will be based on the real one of mine, so I'm not making this thing up just to let you reader's know.

* * *

Sora's Schedule

Team - 11C

1st period - Language -Circle one  
French  
German  
Spanish  
Chinese  
(my real language that I take is French)

2nd period - Mrs. Zink - Social Studies

3rd period -Cycle - Circle Three  
Art  
Computer Literacy  
Health  
Life Skills  
Music  
Technology

4th period - Aday - Gym  
Mr. O'Neal

4th period - Bday - Elective - Circle Minimum of Three  
Art  
Band  
Choir  
Computer Applications  
Computer Graphics  
Computer Programming  
Creative Cooking & Eating Smart  
Culinary Connections  
Exploring Design & Engineering  
Fashion Designing  
Orchestra  
Performing Arts  
Sports and Fitness  
TV Production  
Understanding the Power of Media  
Woodworking

5th period - Mr. Brown - Math

6th period - Mr. Nye - Science

7th period - Lunch

8th period - Mrs. Cabot - I.R.L.A. (International Reading/Language Arts)

* * *

There, Sora was reading her schedule when Matt shouted out, "hey! That's the exact schedule I have." But Sora didn't hear him since she was too busy listening to the music. From there she paused and rolled the paper once more. Sora took off her headphones and started on Matt, "what did you say?"  
"Never mind," Matt replied while shaking his head left to right.

"Should you be heading home by now? Since it's almost 9 p.m." Sora wondered.

"Noo, it's too early. Besides, my parents are divorced and I live with my dad. So yeah, he doesn't get home 'til midnight." Matt confessed.

"Ohh... well you can leave a note at your door saying that your staying over my house and that you can sleep here for the night." Sora requested.

"Ok, I mean if it's all right with you? I usually stay home over Tai's house but he's at vacation somewhere with his family." Matt continued.

"Yeah, of course. But I'll have to ask my parents first." Sora said.

So then Sora rushed downstairs and asked if Matt could stay for the night. She told them his story and how his dad always comes from work 'til midnight and how Tai is in vacation with his family. Sora's parents said, "but you just met him."  
"I know but where is he going to stay. At his house by himself. I saw a homeless man on the street with no home and food. Do you expect Matt to feel almost the same way? I mean people is the only thing we have to trust, and if were good to him, then were good to others."

That saying made Sora's parents understand and convince and persuade them to let Matt stay. _Wow, Matt can be quite understanding since I kind of based him on the guy I saw on the park. But Matt's more cared, sort of. Since his parents are like divorced and so. I must be a good person, right?_

Sora rushed back upstairs and talked to Matt about staying here for the night. So she laid out a sleeping bag and a pillow for Matt on the floor while he was on his way home getting clothes and putting a note for his dad up on the front door. He rushed back to Sora's room putting his clothes and shampoo and stuff that a teenage junior needs.

* * *

August 31st (continued)  
Dear Diary,  
By the time I got out of the bathroom, I realized that Matt was in the room. I was kind of embarrassed that I was only wearing a towel when he saw me. And that when I came out of the bathroom while I was putting on my clothes, I wore tight white tank and a really short shorts that says on the back pocket, SeXy BaBiI. Then Matt gave me the scrolled paper from school and gave me the supplied me with my schedule. Then I asked him to stay since his dad won't come home in like midnight. I felt bad for him that his parents are divorced. Anyways, I persuaded my parents to let him stay just for one night and they said yes. Now I'm here writing in my diary and thinking about Matt. I wonder how life is for him. I just figured out he is going to the same school as me because he gave me a letter from the principal. I bet that he's just an average guy in school trying to keep his grades up that is the rock-star-wannabe who plays in a band. (Just because of the shirts he's been wearing lately.) So write to you later, sleep.  
Always,  
Sora Takenouchi

* * *

So the two went to their "happy" place (on what I call it, and also dream land) all the nightlong.

Sora's Dream

Sora - Do you know what schools like here Matt?

Matt - Yes, been here all my life and some changes occur here and there. But I'll promise you that there's nothing to worry about. What's there to loose, you're on my team right? So are Tai, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy.

Sora - Umm... I don't know those people.

Matt - Well I'll introduce them to you someday. At lunch you can sit next to me and ask some more questions about this school.

Sora - Thanks your such a good friend. I just have one more question.

Matt - Yea.

Sora - Is that why girls dig you so much? Cause I've heard someone say "Oooo... Matt, he's such a hottie!"

Matt - You'll see. Do you think I'm hot?

Sora - Well is that a random question to ask isn't it.

Matt - Well yea it is but to be honest.

Sora - You'll have to see. But do you think I'm hot?

Matt - Are you trying to get back at me on what I said?

Sora - Maybe.

Matt - Ha, you're funny. (Sarcastically)

Sora - I mean Matt, if I think you're hot, I would've asked you out already. Your just my friend and maybe more because I'm nice.

Matt - Yeah, I kind of feel the same way.

Sora - Awww... that's so sweet.

Matt - How?

Sora - Sorry, but I just think everything is sweet when it comes to liking people or couples and stuff.

* * *

Well about Sora thinking that everything is sweet, I think that everything is sweet, cute, and hot when it comes to boyz, boys, boyz, and lots of other stuff.

* * *

Matt - Oh.. Ok.

Sora - Just the other day, a few hours before I met you, I was swinging alone in the park and I saw these people holding hands so close together.

Matt - Well that's how everyone is here.

Sora - Yeah, I guess so.

Matt - I mean look at us were close together and holding hands.

Sora - Whoa, I didn't even notice that.

Matt - Exactly.

Then Sora let go of Matt's hand. _I barley felt anything touch my hand when Matt and I were talking. Was he the one who first touched it or did I? I'm not really sure but I am positive that I am not interested in him. I mean he's just my friend and that's what I'm going to stick to. _

Then I heard the irritating noise of my alarm clock and slammed it and the sound just faded away. _Okay, a new day to start and it's September 1st. Can't wait to see what the Matt's going to offer me next. _I looked at Matt realizing that he was awake. His wide blue eyes opened as I looked down at him. I smiled and gazed at Matt's sapphire blue eyes and so did he for my ruby ones. Then suddenly I heard a horribly loud knock on the door. Matt and I rushed downstairs to see who it was. The door screeched as it opens and there he was standing by the door. A brown spiky hair dude looking at me like what Matt does all the time.  
_Ughh.. Boys, why do they always stare at me like that? I just don't why he came but it must be one of Matt's friends. Now what's going on around this neighborhood?

* * *

_

Hey, sorry if I haven't like updated in a long, long time but I've just been so busy lately. So this is my new story since I have deleted some. So I hope you like it. By the way, I sort of based this on myself since I'm like moving like Sora. "Tear, tear" REVIEW PLEASE!

Always,  
digitaldancer7


End file.
